ÁNGELES DE AMOR
by Amakaiyr
Summary: Que pasaria con Touya si Yue y Yukito fueran separados en dos seres, a quien entregara su corazon el moreno? Pesimo summary lo se no me maten onegai. Yaoi con algo de lemon TxY
1. Chapter 1

"**ÁNGELES DE AMOR"**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Esta historia se desarrolla en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Tres años han pasado desde que Sakura transformó las cartas Clow en suyas. Ahora la familia Kinomoto se ha mudado a la mansión de Eriol a petición de este último, ya que al ser Fujitaka la otra mitad de Clow, era dueño de la mitad de sus posesiones. En la casona habitaban en total siete perdonas y dos bestias. Mientras Eriol, Nakuru, Kaho y Spinnelsun habitaban el ala norte; Sakura, Fujitaka, Touya, Yue y Kerberos ocupaban el ala sur. El resto de las habitaciones en la mansión eran compartidas por todos.

Tras meses de mucho esfuerzo y varios intentos fallidos, al fin entre Sakura y Eriol lograron separa a Yue de Yukito. Pero pasado cierto tiempo y al darse cuenta Yuki de que sus sentimientos hacia Touya habían cambiado, decide marcharse, seguro de que esto no afectara en lo más mínimo al joven moreno.

POV TOUYA

¿Qué me está sucediendo? Yuki se fue de mi lado y, no lo niego, me duele, pero no tanto como creí. ¿Acaso ya no siento lo mismo que antes por él?

Mientras el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos era observado con tristeza por un par de hermosos ojos amatista.

POV YUE

¡Oh Touya! Sé perfectamente que en estos momentos piensas en Yukito. No sabes cómo me duele que por más que intenté hacer que Yukito sintiera por voluntad propia lo mismo que yo siento por ti para que así tú fueras feliz con él; en el momento que él y yo fuimos separados, esos sentimientos desaparecieron en él. Muero de ganas por abrazarte, por confesarte mi amor, pero sé que si lo hago, lo único que conseguiré será alejarte de mí y eso no lo soportaría. Por lo tanto, lo mejor será pedirle a Sakura que me sellé dentro del libro, así ya no sufriré más por ti.

Tras tomar semejante decisión, Yue fue en busca de su maestra para comunicarle la determinación a la que había llegado.

Sakura¡Pero porqué quieres que haga eso! Por favor no nos dejes, no me pidas que te selle en el libro de nuevo.-decía entre sollozos la joven.

Yue: Por favor Sakura te lo suplico ¡ya no puedo seguir aquí!

Sakura¿Es por mi hermano cierto¿Lo quieres?- Al ver cómo los ojos del guardián lunar se abrían como platos y un ligero rubor bañaba sus mejillas supo que había acertado.

Sabiéndose descubierto, Yue le confesó a su maestra sus sentimientos hacia el hermano de ésta sin percatarse que alguien, atraído por los reclamos iniciales de la maga, los escuchaba tras la puerta de la sala.

¿?: "¿Qué acaba de decir Yue?"- No pudiendo contenerse más abrió de golpe la puerta, sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como al juez.

Sakura y Yue¡¡TOUYAA!!

Touya¡Yue¿Todo lo que le dijiste a mi hermana es cierto?

Yue: ………

Touya¡Contéstame!

Sakura: He-hermano yo…

Touya: Por favor Sakura, tengo que hablar a solas con Yue.

La joven al escuchar las palabras severas pero con un ínfimo dejo de ¿felicidad? de su hermano no dudó en acceder a su petición y abandonó la sala, dejando solos a los otros dos.

Touya: Vamos respóndeme¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Sakura?

Yue¿A q-qué te refieres Touya?

Touya: No trates de engañarme, sé lo que oí.

Yue: Entonces ¿para qué quieres que te lo repita eh?- profirió entre sollozos. -¿Para poder reírte en mi cara? Eso si que no, si vas a destrozarme el corazón, no permitiré que pisotees también mi dignidad.

Al escuchar al guardián lunar pronunciar esas palabras con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos, Touya sintió una daga atravesando su corazón. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan cruel! Por su culpa ese hermoso ángel derramaba amargas lágrimas

Touya: Yue, mi ángel- pronunció en un susurro pero aún así fue escuchado por el juez.

Yue quedó inmutado ante aquellas palabras¿acaso su amor por Touya era tan grande que ya le provocaba alucinaciones? Buscando una respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia Kinomoto pero éste tenía la vista fija en el interesantísimo piso de mármol mientras se hundía en confusiones.

POV TOUYA

¿Pero qué rayos acabo de decir¿Desde cuándo Yue se convirtió en MI ángel¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo¿Porqué siento esta opresión en el pecho al solo pensar que él sufre por mis palabras?

A cada pregunta que formulaba su mente, el corazón de Touya le daba la misma respuesta, hasta que llegó a una conclusión que cambiaría su vida y la de Yue en adelante.

Por su parte el juez al no ver ninguna reacción por parte del otro, supuso que sus sentidos le habían engañado cuando escuchó a Touya llamarlo su ángel. Con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas a punto de brotar nuevamente decidió salir de ahí antes de sentirse peor, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir cómo unos brazos rodeaban su cintura impidiéndole escapar.

Yue: To-Touya ¿Qué haces¡Suéltame!

Touya: No, ahora que sé lo que siento por ti, no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado.

Yue: No, no sabes lo que dices, aún te duele la partida de Yukito, pero no permitiré que me uses para olvidarlo.

Touya: No voy a negarte que me dolió el que Yuki se haya ido, pero es el dolor que se siente cuando un amigo o familiar se aleja. Ese sentimiento no se compara con el que me invadió cuando escuché que querías ser sellado, el sólo pensar que no volvería a verte es algo que mi corazón realmente no podría resistir porque me he dado cuenta de que aunque quiero y estimo a Yukito, es a ti a quien amo; me enamoré de ti al verte reflejado en la mirada de Yuki, desde el principio supe que él era algo más de lo que aparentaba, y fue ese algo, o más bien alguien lo que me atrajo. Cuando te cedí mis poderes te dije "Me gustas", nunca dije "Me gusta Yukito". Creo que desde siempre te he amado pero ha sido gracias a la partida de Yuki que me he dado cuenta de ello. Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes. TE AMO DEMASIADO.

Yue al oír esas palabras de los labios del que creía su amor imposible no pudo contener más las lágrimas, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y se refugió por completo en los fuertes brazos del moreno.

Touya: Yue, ángel ¿qué tienes?- el joven se preocupó mucho ante la reacción de su recién descubierto amor.

Yue (sollozando): Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando, que en realidad escuché decirte que me amas.

Touya. Con todo mi corazón, te amo más que a mi vida.

Yue: Oh Touya, yo también te amo, eres la razón de mi existencia.

Tras haberse confesado mutuamente su amor, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Touya se perdió en esas divinas amatistas, mientras que Yue sintió la mirada chocolate desnudar su alma. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, entonces el guardián lunar eliminó la distancia entre ellos con un suave y tierno beso en los labios, con el que le confirmó a Touya sus sentimientos por él. En ese momento el moreno sintió una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo, sorprendido se separó de Yue y notó que éste le sonreía.

Touya¿Qué fue eso que sentí?

Yue: Eso mi koi, fue mi regalo para ti.

Touya¿Regalo?- es entonces que Kinomoto se percata que nuevamente puede percibir energías sobrenaturales. – Mis poderes han regresado.

Yue: Sip. La energía de Sakura ya es lo suficientemente poderosa para "alimentarme", además desde que soy sólo yo, requiero menos energía ya que no tengo que transformarme. Así que pensé que te gustaría volver a ver a tu madre.

Touya: Mi ángel, muchas gracias por este hermoso obsequio.- Dicho esto, el moreno besó a Yue, al principio con ternura y timidez, para después convertirse en un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo, del que no se hubieran separado a no ser porque comenzó a faltarles el "molesto" oxígeno.

Yue: Touya, hay algo más que quiero darte- dijo el guardián totalmente ruborizado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Q-quiero entregarme a ti, ser tuyo en cuerpo y alma.

Touya¿Estás….seguro?- preguntó tan rojo como el juez. La petición lo había sorprendido y aunque estaba feliz por eso, quería asegurarse de que su ángel no se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso solamente.

Yue: H-hai, claro sólo si tú también lo quieres.

Por toda respuesta Touya levantó en sus brazos a Yue para llevarlo a su habitación. Una vez ahí lo depositó con ternura sobre la mullida cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro, al volver a rozar sus labios con los de su amor, pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca, lo que le fue concedido inmediatamente. Así ambas lenguas se dedicaron a explorar las cavidades ajenas, saboreándose y deleitándose mutuamente. Cuando se separaron Touya procedió a bajar al cuello de su koi donde comenzó a besar y mordisquear levemente la suave y blanca piel de Yue, provocando un leve gemido de su parte.

Antes de ir más lejos y no poder contenerse Touya le dijo a Yue que en el momento que no se sintiera cómo se lo dijera y él se detendría (N/A: sí seguro). Dicho esto, Touya le quitó el cinto que usaba en el talle y comenzó a desabotonar el traje del guardián hasta que pudo despojarlo de la parte superior de éste. Acto seguido comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo de su ángel hasta detenerse en uno de sus pezones la cual comenzó a lamer con lo que Yue gimió aún más.

Yue: Ahhhh…..Touya…..ahhh

Una vez que hubo terminado con ese pezón, repitió el proceso con el otro. Mientras Yue había comenzado a acariciar la espalda del moreno y repentinamente jaló su playera para dejarlo sin ella.

Siguieron con los besos y caricias, Yue estaba muy excitado y su entrepierna comenzaba a ser oprimida por su pantalón, provocándole un ligero dolor. Entonces como si Touya pudiera leer su mente, se deslizó hacia abajo y le desabrochó el pantalón, luego se lo quitó junto con su ropa interior, pudiendo contemplar a su ángel totalmente desnudo. Yue se sintió un poco avergonzado al percibir la mirada chocolate sobre él, pero eso no evitó que aprovechara el hecho de que el moreno se había puesto en pie para mirarlo mejor y, tomándolo por sorpresa se arrodilló frente a él y le sacó pantalones y bóxer a la vez.

Touya: Y-Yue ¿q-qué haces?

Yue: Shhh, yo también quiero que tú sientas placer. –Dijo con una voz sensual.

Al terminar la frase tomó el miembro semierecto de Touya entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo primero, lo que provocó los primeros gemidos del moreno.

Touya: Ahhh….mmm…

De repente Yue dejó de darle ese masaje y antes de que Touya pudiera hacerle un reproche se vio invadido por una enorme ola de placer al sentir como su koi lamía y succionaba su miembro con avidez. El moreno colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Yue para marcar el ritmo, el cual se fue acelerando hasta que Touya se corrió en la boca de su ángel, que se bebió hasta la última gota de la esencia de su amado.

Touya: Bien, es mi turno. –Dijo mientras su respiración se regularizaba un poco. Tomó a Yue por la cintura y lo volvió a recostar en la cama, comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo mientras dirigía tres de sus dedos a la boca del juez para que éste los lamiera.

Con los dedos ya humedecidos, dirigió su mano hacia el trasero del guardián buscando su virginal entrada. Cuando la localizó comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos alrededor de ésta hasta que introdujo lentamente el primero, haciendo que Yue arqueara su espalda y lanzará y leve gemido doloroso. Para ayudar a su ángel a olvidarse del dolor que generaba esa intromisión en su canal virgen hasta ese momento, Touya comienza a masajear el miembro de Yue con su mano libre. Al notar que éste se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, metió un segundo y luego un tercer dedo mientras los movía en círculos para dilatar las paredes de la entrada del guardián.

Yue: Ahhh, Touya onegai… tómame ya.

Touya¿Seguro?

Yue: Mmm… ahhh… sí

Acto seguido, Touya retiró sus dedos y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Yue. Lo penetró despacio, pero eso no evitó que el juez gritara por el dolor ocasionado. El moreno al ver sufrimiento y lágrimas en el rostro de su amor, intentó retirarse pero las piernas de Yue rodearon su cintura haciendo más profunda la penetración.

Yue¡Aghhh!

Touya¡Yue, ángel¿Estás bien?- estaba muy preocupado, no quería causarle dolor a su koi.

Yue: E-espera no te muevas, yo e-estaré bien

Touya obedeció al guardián y esperó hasta que éste le indicara con un movimiento de su cadera que ya podía moverse. El moreno comenzó a embestir a Yue, primero lentamente, pero conforme el placer iba aumentando, también lo hacía la velocidad. Cuando Touya sintió que no faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax comenzó a masajear nuevamente el miembro del ángel para estimularlo más.

Yue: Mmm… m-motto onegai…

Touya¡Ahhh! Yue, e-eres muy estrecho…

El mayor aumentó más la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas hasta que ya no resistieron más y se corrieron, Yue entre ambos y Touya dentro del ángel, SU ángel al fin. El moreno se dejó caer a un lado de su amor y lentamente salió de su interior. Ambos estaban exhaustos pero al mismo tiempo eran los seres más dichosos en el mundo. Antes de ser vencidos por el sueño Touya le habló a su koi.

Touya: Yue, mi hermoso ángel, te amo.

Yue: Y yo a ti.

Mientras los amantes dormían plácidamente, dos figuras se encontraban conversando en otra habitación de la mansión. Gracias a la magia, ambos habían sido testigos de esa entrega de amor (N/A: ah pues que fisgoncitos y metiches me salieron nee?)

¿Estás segura de que lo que haremos es lo mejor para ellos…Sakura-san?

Sakura: Por supuesto Eriol, ellos merecen ser muy felices y con nuestro regalo estoy segura que su dicha será completa.

Eriol: De acuerdo- dijo sacando su llave mágica -¡Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó un pacto contigo¡Libérate!

Sakura: Muy bien- imitando la acción de su colega libera la energía de su propio cetro.

Ambos¡Que el amor demostrado por estos seres en esta noche al convertirse en uno solo en cuerpo y alma, trascienda más allá de todo lo posible y tome forma física!

Mientras ambos magos pronunciaban el conjuro, en la habitación de Touya un resplandor dorado envolvía a los amantes para después introducirse en el cuerpo de Yue.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Un mes y medio después….

Ya todos en la mansión estaban al tanto de la relación entre Touya y Yue y para alegría de la pareja, lo único que recibieron fue aceptación y muestras de cariño y apoyo por parte de sus seres queridos.

Esa noche Touya llevó a Yue a un lujoso restaurante porque tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle a su ángel (N/A: ya se imaginarán qué cosa)

Luego de una deliciosa cena, Touya llevó al guardián a un hermoso mirador para contemplar la luna y las estrellas. Ahí el moreno aprovechó la hermosa vista para decirle a su koi lo que tenía planeado desde hacía una semana.

Touya: Yue, no sé cómo decirte esto pero ya no puedo más.

Yue: ¿De qué estás hablando Touya?- el tono serio de su pareja lo preocupó.

Touya: Me refiero a nosotros, a nuestra relación. No puedo más, ya no quiero seguir así.- En ese momento los ojos del juez se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba pero, qué otra cosa podían significar esas palabras sino que Touya ya no quería estar con él.

El joven Kinomoto, al darse cuenta que su ángel había malinterpretado sus palabras se apresuró a enmendar su error. Pero antes de poder explicarse vio con horror como Yue perdía el conocimiento y se desplomaba entre sus brazos.

Touya: ¡Yue, amor qué tienes, contéstame!- al ver a su koi en ese estado no supo qué hacer así que, por tratarse de un ser mágico, en vez de llevarlo con un médico, decidió encaminarse a su casa para que Sakura y el mocoso inglés lo ayudaran.

En la mansión….

Touya: ¡Sakura! ¡Mocoso, digo Eriol!, ¡vengan de inmediato!

Atraídos por los gritos del mayor, los dos magos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones para dirigirse al estudio que parecía ser el punto de origen de los gritos.

Sakura: Hermano que suce… ¡Yue, qué es lo que tienes!- El juez estaba recostado en un sillón aún inconsciente.

Eriol: Touya-kun ¿qué es lo que le sucedió a Yue?

Touya: Yo…no lo sé, estábamos en el mirador hablando y de repente se desmayó. ¡Ayúdenlo por favor!

Eriol: Para poder ayudarlo necesitamos que nos digas una cosa, ¿es la primera vez que le pasa esto?

Touya: Sí, bueno… ya antes me había dicho que sentía mareos y algunos malestares y aunque yo le insistí en que lo consultáramos con ustedes él se negó; pero nunca antes había perdido el conocimiento, ¿por qué?- preguntó dándole la espalda a Yue para prestar atención a los jóvenes.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, Sakura inmediatamente procede a explicar la situación de su guardián con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura: Con lo que nos has contado podemos decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte, lo que le sucede a Yue es completamente normal.

Cuando el mayor iba a reclamar por la ligereza con que su hermana se tomaba el asunto, sintió cómo algo se movía detrás de él así que volteó para ver cómo un par de amatistas lo miraban con desconcierto.

Yue: ¡Ah! ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

Touya: Estamos en casa, te desmayaste en el mirador, yo me preocupé mucho y te traje para que mi hermana y el moco…eh Eriol te ayudaran.

Yue: ¿El mirador?... ya veo- los ojos del ángel se opacaron y humedecieron al recordar lo acontecido, así que para evitar llorar frente a todos los presentes, dirigió su mirada hacia Eriol y Sakura para preguntar qué era lo que tenía.

Eriol: Descuida Yue, como Sakura-san ya le dijo a su hermano, lo que te pasa es completamente normal en tu estado.

Yue: ¿M-mi estado?

Sakura: Sip. Felicidades van a ser padres, Yue estás embarazado.

Touya y Yue: ¡¡NANI!!!

Eriol: Como lo oyen- dirigiéndose a Touya –la noche en que Yue te devolvió tus poderes y te entregó lo más preciado para él, nosotros, o sea, Sakura-san y yo decidimos darles un obsequio también, así que por medio de un hechizo logramos que Yue concibiera un hijo de ambos.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes se recuperaron de la impresión, sus reacciones ante la noticia fueron totalmente opuestas. La sonrisa en el rostro de Touya reflejaba la alegría y el gozo que lo embargaban en ese momento, pero ésta se desvaneció al momento que miró a su koi y se encontró con un Yue bañado en lágrimas que a leguas se veía que eran de todo menos felicidad.

Touya: Yue ¿por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso no te alegró la noticia?

Yue. S-snif… ¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara cuando me vengo a enterar que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo justo ahora que vas a dejarme?

Touya: Pero… ¡qué dices!

En ese momento recuerda lo que sucedió en el mirador y cómo no pudo explicar al guardián sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que, arrepentido por su torpeza y antes de que las cosas empeoraran, decidió explicarse.

Touya: Yue, amor.- Dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba la barbilla del juez para hacer que éste le mirara a los ojos. –Tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y creo que lo que te dije en el mirador no fue la mejor manera de expresar lo que realmente siento.

Yue: ¿A qué te refieres?

Touya: A que lo que intentaba decirte mi ángel- se arrodilla y toma la mano del juez mientras saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo de su pantalón –es que ya no puedo seguir así, quiero pasar cada instante del resto de mi vida a tu lado para hacerte feliz- abre la cajita y revela un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de luna creciente –por eso te pregunto: Yue Tsukishiro ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? (N/A: se me ocurrió ponerle el mismo apellido que Yukito ya que él fue quien le dio ese nombre al crear su identidad falsa y ahora que son dos personas son algo así como hermanos creo yo).

Yue no cabía de felicidad al escuchar la proposición del moreno. Junto con la alegría también lo inundó un sentimiento de culpa por haber pensado siquiera que su koi había dejado de amarlo. Mientras el guardián lunar se debatía entre la felicidad y la culpa, Touya comenzaba a preocuparse al no recibir respuesta alguna por lo que pensó que tal vez se había precipitado.

Fue entonces que el juez se dio cuenta que aún no respondía a la pregunta hecha por el moreno y al voltear a verlo se sintió aún peor al percibir la tristeza en esas orbes chocolate por lo que sin demora le contestó.

Yue: ¡Sí! Claro que acepto- gritó eufórico mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Touya provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Touya: Amor mío, te amo tanto. Gracias por hacerme tan dichoso.

Yue: Yo también te amo Touya.

Acto seguido y sin levantarse del piso, los amantes comenzaron a darse tiernos besos que poco a poco subían de intensidad cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidos.

Sakura: Ejem… ejem, niisan ¿por qué no dejan eso para después?, ahora lo mejor será comunicarles a todos la buena nueva.

Yue: Gomen... Sakura, tienes razón- balbuceó el guardián totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Touya: Agh, está bien… monstruo

Sakura: ¡Que no soy monstruo!

Touya: Yare yare, Sakura bestia.

Sakura: ¡Hermano!- reclamó ella con una venita punzando en su frente

Al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de desatarse una batalla campal en la habitación, Eriol y Yue, guiados por experiencias anteriores, se dan a la fuga antes de verse envueltos en la contienda.

Dos semanas después la boda se celebró en el jardín de la mansión. A la ceremonia asistieron los amigos y familiares de los novios, incluido el bisabuelo de los hermanos Kinomoto quien hacía unos meses los había ido a ver para pedir perdón por tantos años de abandono a causa de su tonto orgullo. Todos lo convidados se aproximaban a felicitar y dar sus bendiciones a la feliz pareja. Entre los invitados también se encontraba Yukito, quien se acercó a los recién casados para hablar con ellos.

Yukito: Felicidades chicos, no saben lo mucho que me alegra verlos al fin juntos y felices.

Touya: Gracias Yuki, no sabes cuán agradecido estoy contigo.

Yukito: ¿Y eso por qué?

Touya: Porque fue gracias a tu partida de esta casa que me percaté de mis sentimientos por Yue.

Yue: Touya tiene razón, gracias a ti es que comenzamos nuestra relación. Por eso es que quisiera pedirte algo muy importante

Yukito: ¿Qué cosa?

Touya: Sí amor, ¿de qué hablas?

Yue: Bueno, Yuki me gustaría, si mi koi está de acuerdo, que tú aceptaras ser el padrino de nuestro bebé

Yukito: ¿Be-bebé?

Touya: Sip. Mi hermoso ángel va a darme un hijo o hija.

Yukito: Vaya pues felicidades y claro que acepto con gusto ser el padrino del pequeño.

Acto seguido y para sorpresa tanto de Yukito como de Touya, Yue se acercó y abrazó al conejo de la nieve mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

Yue: Domo arigato otuoto

Yukito: Yoroshiku, niisan

Meses después la felicidad de la pareja se vio completada con la llegada al mundo no de uno sino de dos pequeños angelitos, un niño y una niña. El varón era el mayor, tenía la piel clara, cabellos castaño oscuro y poseía los mismos ojos color chocolate de su padre. Mientras que la pequeña era de hermosos ojos violeta, tez morena y cabellera como hilos de plata igual a su "madre" (N/A: ya que fue Yue quien concibió a los peques y quien los llevó en su vientre, puede decirse que es su mamá).

Todo en la mansión era felicidad, los pequeños crecían siendo cuidados y amados tanto por sus padres, su abuelo, su tatarabuelo y el montón de tíos y tías (Sakura, Nakuru, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki) que se encargaban de mimarlos y consentirlos.

Ya ha transcurrido un año desde el nacimiento de los mellizos por lo que sus padres han decidido festejarlos en compañía de familiares y amigos pero…

Touya: ¡Kintaro, Nadeshiko! ¡Salgan de su escondite ahora mismo!- gritaba furioso entrando a una habitación que parecía estar vacía – ¡Vengan aquí en este instante par de diablillos!

Entonces se escuchan unas risitas salir por debajo de la cama. Al escuchar a su hijos reír, Touya decide seguirles el juego.

Touya: Pero ¿dónde podrán estar esos dos?- decía mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la cama –Bueno entonces como no aparecen no podrán comer del pastel que les traerá la tía Sakura.

¡¡NOOOO!!- gritaron dos personitas mientras salían de su escondite -¡Queyemos patel!

Touya: ¿Con que ahí estaban nee? ¡Pues ahora verán!- exclamó con voz seria mientras se acercaba a los pequeños.

Atraído por el grito de sus hijos, yue entra corriendo a la habitación pensando que algo malo pudiera haberles ocurrido. Pero cuál es su sorpresa al encontrar a sus pequeños siendo "torturados" por su esposo.

Kintaro: ¡Ya no… papá ma-malo!- balbuceaba mientras jadeaba y se carcajeaba por las cosquillas que su progenitor le hacía en el abdomen y las costillas. La pequeña Nadeshiko no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sus risotadas eran tales que no le permitían articular palabra alguna.

Yue: Muy bonito Touya, muy bonito- dijo en tono de enojo fingido- ¿Esta es tu idea de prepara a los niños para la fiesta?

Touya: Vamos no seas tan gruñón, aún falta un poco para que los invitados lleguen- aún no terminaba la frase cunado se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Yue: ¿Decías?- comentó en tono sarcástico mientras arqueaba una ceja –Deja yo me encargo de estos dos, tú ve a abrir la puerta que no hay nadie más en casa ¿sí?

Touya: Sí señor- dijo burlonamente mientras saludaba a su koi militarmente, tras lo cual salió de la habitación para dirigirse al recibidor donde abrió la puerta para hacer pasar a los primeros invitados.

¿?: Buenas tardes querido sobrino.

Touya: Ah, hola digo buenas tardes tía Sonomi, bisabuelo, Tomoyo; pasen por favor.

Tomoyo: hola Touya, espero que no hayamos llegado muy temprano pero es que quiero captar hasta el más mínimo detalle del primer cumpleaños de mis sobrinos ¡jo, jo, jo! (N/A: insertar aquí risa patentada marca Tomoyo Daidoyi)

Touya: eh… no se preocupen- dijo con una pequeña gota en la cabeza –es más Tomoyo, si quieres puedes subir a verlos en este momento, yue los está arreglando y estoy seguro que no le caería mal una ayudadita.

Más tardo el joven Kinomoto en pronunciar estas palabras que Tomoyo en desparecer escaleras arriba, de todos sus tíos y tías Tomoyo era, después de Sakura quien más adoraba a los mellizos.

Una vez que la joven aspirante a directora de cine/modista/ camarógrafa se había ido, el moreno hizo pasara sus familiares al salón principal donde todo había sido bellamente decorado por Nakuru para la feliz ocasión. Los tres se sentaron en un amplio sillón y cuando iban a comenzar a charlar, el timbre de la entrada se escuchó nuevamente.

Touya: Discúlpenme por favor pero creo que dejaremos nuestra conversación para después, ahora tengo que recibir a los demás invitados en lo que Yue y Tomoyo bajan con los pequeños. De inmediato salió de la sala para recibir a los recién llegados.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados hasta que todos estuvieron reunidos, ya sólo faltaban por aparecer los festejados junto con su madre, ya que Tomoyo hacía un rato que había bajado.

Touya: ¿Qué estarán haciendo que tardan tanto?

En ese momento bajan por las escaleras sus tres grandes amores. Una vez reunidos todos en el salón, Sakura desaparece por la puerta que da a la cocina para reaparecer instantes después con un hermoso pastel para los mellizos. Tras cantarles y aplaudirles, los pequeños soplaron a la vez la velita y todos comieron pastel, jugaron, rieron, abrieron sus obsequios y bailaron. Tomoyo se encargó de grabar todo el evento y una vez que todos los allí presentes se aseguraron de pedirle una copia de la grabación, poco a poco se fueron despidiendo hasta quedar sólo los habitantes de la mansión quienes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar de un día lleno de diversiones.

Los mellizos al fin se habían rendido en los brazos de Morfeo tras un día de grandes emociones y travesuras, y en esos momentos eran llevados hacia su habitación en brazos de sus padres.

Yue: Al verlos dormir así, tan tranquilos, nadie creería lo traviesos que pueden llegar a ser- susurraba mientras recostaba al pequeño Kintaro.

Touya: Pues aunque sean unos verdaderos diablillos yo siempre los veré con un hermoso par de angelitos, mis dos ángeles de amor- respondió al tiempo que cubría a Nadeshiko con las mantas.

Yue: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?- preguntó tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación de sus pequeños.

Touya: Porque ellos son la prueba viviente del inmenso amor que siento por ti y de la dicha de ser amado por un ángel más bello aún.

Yue: Touya, te amo tanto, no imagino mi vida sin ti, moriría antes de perderte.

Touya: Yo también te amo mi ángel y por ti soy capaz de dar hasta mi vida.

Dichas esas hermosas palabras, los esposos sellaron su promesa de amor infinito con un cálido beso, premisa de lo que sería unas noche llena de amor y entrega a la que le seguirían muchas más.

**FIN**


End file.
